1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved form of a modular connector for providing an internal bussing system especially adapted for high reliability avionics and ground vehicle applications. More particularly, it relates to such a modular connector incorporating an improved electrical contact structure, which provides a multiplicity of contact points between conductive elements making up the contact structure and in which the multiplicity of contact points are radially displaced from one another around the conductive elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular connectors which provide an internal bussing system for high reliability avionics, ground vehicle and similar applications are known in the art. For example, such modular connectors are commercially available from Elcon Products International Company under the designation Terminal Bus Junction (TBJ). In the configuration of these modular connectors, a number of pin contacts each crimped on the end of electrical wires engage a like number of socket contacts and retention members in an environmentally sealed housing. In these commercially available modular connectors, the socket contacts have cantilever spring portions which engage a relatively larger diameter base portion of each pin contact and a relatively smaller diameter distal portion of the pin contact. These cantilever spring portions are positioned in base and distal pairs at 180 degrees with respect to one another, with each base and distal pair at the same radial position around the contacts, but spaced along an axial direction of the socket from each other. The configuration of these spring portions only provides contact wipe in a single axis, and the sockets must be plated both before and after forming as a result of their configuration. While these connectors have proved to be highly reliable and meet or exceed stringent MIL-STD-202 and MIL-STD-1344 requirements, including vibration, altitude immersion, salt spray, fluid resistance and thermal shock, it would be advantageous to enhance the performance of these connectors, while maintaining their standard form factor.
Another example of a commercially available connector of this general type is supplied by Burndy Corporation, Norwalk, Conn. 06856 under the designation YHLZ Modular Terminal Block System. These connectors require a special pin contact and removal tool and have separate socket and retention structures. Additional prior art connectors are disclosed in the following issued U.S. Pat. Nos. and published application: U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,481, issued Mar. 26, 1968 to Parnell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,231, issued Jul. 15, 1969 to Paullus et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,822, issued Oct. 7, 1969 to Van Baelen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,726, issued Aug. 3, 1971 to Appleton; U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,442, issued Sept. 10, 1974 to Anderson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,764, issued May 23, 1978 to Malsby et al.; West German Published Application No. 2,158,187, published Nov. 24, 1971. The above comments with respect to contact point orientation in the Elcon commercial product also apply to these other prior art connectors.